Six Months
by 2from20
Summary: Rory has an unexpected visit from the last person she wants to see at this very moment. He's a bit in shock as well. R
1. Unexpected Occurances

A/N: Things in italics are flashback. R&R please!!! 

_He turned to her and told her he was going. All of a sudden she couldn't take it anymore. She lost it, started screaming at the top of her lungs. All she knew was that this would be the last time. The last time she said goodbye. The last time she regretted anything. This was it. Everyone had said she'd changed, but the truth was that she hadn't. She just got tired of pretending everything was alright._

"Why the hell am I dreaming in third person?" she grumbled out furiously as she woke up.

The day went on as usual. She got in the shower and cried. This was the only possible time to cry. Ever since that day she'd been too afraid to show any emotion in front of others. Usually she could get by alright, but today was different. Today she had found out the worst possible news she could have heard.

_"So this is it?" she managed to get out between sobs. " Yea. This is it." he said as calmly as if he were to be back in a few hours. "I can't...I won't...no." was all she could say._

"UGH!!!" she screamed. He had this effect on her even when he wasn't there. And that's what hurt her the most. Sure there had been other guys, but it always ended up back with her thinking about him. She couldn't stop wishing that they were together. No one ever really seemed as good as him. They weren't, as she put it, 22.8 miles good. And anything short of that wasn't good enough for her.

The phone rang just as she was stepping out of the shower. Reluctantly she picked it up. It was Andrew.

"Hello?" Rory said exasperated.  
"Rory, I need you down here. This place is a mad house." answered a distracted Andrew.  
"Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can, bye" she really could care less about the book store right now. Rory knew she needed to focus all of her energy on something else.

--AT THE BOOKSTORE--

"Can I help you with something?" Rory directed this monotone comment at the figure standing in front of her desk at the bookstore.  
"I'm looking for a copy of Howl." answered the customer.  
"Ugh. I wish people would stop asking for that book. I hate looking at it." Rory mumbled to herself.  
"Excuse me? Did you say something?" he wasn't rude with this just commenting .  
"Nothing, follow me." was all she said in her reply.

Rory stood up still not noticing who her customer was. He just stood there, dumbfounded. Had he been gone that long? Apparently he had.

"Are you com-" was all she said before the shock of who was staring back at her hit her too hard for her to continue.


	2. Daze and Rant

"What are...how did...why?" she couldn't comprehend the figure standing before her. She hadn't seen him in...how long had it been? Suddenly she mentally kicked herself for ever forgetting! Six months. It had been six months to the day last Tuesday. Yes she kept track. Then she remembered...oh jeez! Six months and he comes. Now I have some explaining to do. 

"Well hi to you too." he gave her his signature smirk, "I see you've been busy." he said looking her up and down.

Now she was infuriated! How dare he come back after this whole time and just assume...UGH!!! "What is that supposed to mean?!?!" She said with anger and disgust dripping from her voice. "I mean did you think I would just wait for you? Did you think I would pine? Cuz you should know by now, Jess Mariano, that I'm not the type to pine. It doesn't matter anyways..."

In the middle of her rant Jess fell into a daze. He couldn't help thinking how amazing it was to hear her say his name. Then again it should come as no surprise. Rory Gilmore had always amazed him. It's just the effect she had on him, he couldn't help it. But now she was different. She looked different rather. Her hair was short and then there was the...

"Jess? Jess!!! JESS!" suddenly he was snapped back into reality by the one and only Rory Gilmore.

"Sorry. You were on one of your rants again." The oh-so-famous smirk made it's second appearance of the afternoon.

"It doesn't matter. You weren't listening anyways so why should I try to explain?" with that she left.

A/N: Short I know, but filled with info┘well not really, but it has some good information.


	3. Going Over It In My Head

A/N: ok so I'm very sorry that it's taken so long to update, but I wrote the first chapter, and then the show got canceled. That sucked, but then I got busy with school and I was on the swim team which took a lot of my time. So I apologize once again. Now on with the story!

Oh by the way, I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!! If I did it wouldn't be over!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well sorry, I just didn't think you were one to move on so quickly!" Ok now he was getting angry. She had some nerve accusing him of not caring.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She was confused by now. Moving on? She didn't even think she knew the meaning of the words. At least not in relation to him.

"Don't play dumb Rory. It's not you. You must have moved on fairly quickly seeing as I've only been gone for six months. Unless you just slept with some random guy." That was too far. He was going down!

"You have no clue what you're talking about. So don't go judging me when you're the one who runs from everything. But now I'm glad you do. I mean if you honestly think I would sleep with some random guy, or even begin to get over you and move on, then I don't really want you here. Here's your book! Now go!!" By now she was steaming. And he was dumbstruck.

And with that she was gone. And he was left with a copy of Howl that he didn't actually need nor want. That went well. So he left. He really had nowhere to go, but he went anyway. He didn't know what she had meant by, 'So don't go judging me when you're the one who runs from everything. But now I'm glad you do. I mean if you honestly think I would sleep with some random guy, or even begin to get over you and move on, then I don't really want you here.' But he was going to figure it out.

She had just done the one thing she promised herself she would never do. She ran from him. He was the only person who could make her feel complete. Hell without him she didn't even feel alive. And she ran from that. She ran from life. She didn't know what had happened. It was just that when he said that, something inside of her snapped. She just needed him to be there so badly that she denied it to herself and pushed him away. In all honesty the only thing she had wanted to do when he showed up was fall into his arms and cry. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to say that she still loved him, and she wanted him to say it back. But her head got the best of her heart, and she sent him off again. Now all she could do was wallow.

He was sitting on the bridge. He had figured out that she hadn't moved on, but he still didn't understand the significance. Fine she wasn't really with someone else now. But it was obvious she had been. So why did it matter? I mean she looked almost six months along and he'd been gone just over six months. So she got with someone to try and douse the pain? It didn't sound like her, but then again he wasn't himself without her either. But still it wasn't something Rory Gilmore would do. He knew Rory Gilmore. Or at least he thought he did.

She cried. She ate rocky road ice cream. She cried. She watched _Almost Famous. _And she cried some more. She was going over their entire relationship in her head again. She recounted every movie night, every book they'd read, every Hemmingway/Rand debate, and every song he'd ever introduced her to. She replayed every conversation she could remember in her head. She finally came to the night before he left. They had been at Kyle's party. She went to find him because he had run off somewhere. She found him in a bedroom, and they talked. He seemed cold and detached. She didn't know what to do. They kissed, and things led to other things. She had wanted it. She really had, but then when he left, she was devastated. She cried for a week. And then she started throwing up. She took a test, and wouldn't you know it…positive.

He had thought a lot about their relationship. He thought about their conversations, and he remembered one specific one. The one the night before he'd left. She'd come looking for him, and he'd been distracted. He wasn't graduating. His dad had shown up unannounced. He was out of it. She seemed upset. She'd asked if he was getting bored with her. He couldn't believe this. He kissed her. That led to more-suddenly it hit him. It meant that the kid was his! He'd left her pregnant! Shit. He got up and ran. Ran to her.


End file.
